Final Fantasy VIII L'histoire complète
by Luke Petrovich
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire complète de Final Fantasy VIII, uniquement composé des dialogues du jeu. Pas encore complet
1. C'est ici que tout commence

_**Final Fantasy et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Squaresoft (maintenant Square-Enix) et ne sont en aucun cas à moi.**_

Ces textes sont les dialogues originaux de Final Fantasy VIII (Version Française) ainsi que des rajouts de ma part, permettant une meilleure appréciation de l'histoire.

So, please enjoy !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 - C'est ici que tout commence...**_

Je serai là

Pourquoi …?

Je t'attendrais…ici…

Pourquoi ?

J'attendrais…pour toi… donc… Si tu viens ici… Tu me trouveras… Je te le promets.

_**[Bataille Squall vs. Seifer]**_

_**[Chant d'oiseaux]**_

**Dr. Kadowaki**: Ça va ?

**Squall**: J'ai comme une brûlure au front…

**Dr. Kadowaki**: Disons plutôt une balafre.

Tu reprends des couleurs. Tout va bien maintenant.

Comment t'appelles-tu?

**Squall**: Squall.

**Dr. Kadowaki**: Vas-y doucement à l'entraînement. Tu vis dangereusement, tu sais?

**Squall**: Dites plutôt ça à Seifer…

**Dr. Kadowaki**: Ce Seifer… Il n'écoute personne.

Pourquoi ne pas l'ignorer?

**Squall**: C'est une question d'honneur.

**Dr. Kadowaki**: Tu es orgueilleux, on dirait. Prends garde que cela ne te joue un tour…

Voyons, ton instructeur, c'est… _(Réfléchie)_ … Quistis. Je vais l'appeler, attends ici.

_**(Bruit de touche de téléphone)**_

**Dr. Kadowaki**: Quistis? Viens chercher ton élève veux-tu?

Oui, c'est ça…

C'est une blessure superficielle, mais il aura une cicatrice…

Ok… Nous t'attendons.

**Ellone**: Squall, nous nous retrouvons enfin.

_**[Sas porte, entrée de Quistis]**_

**Quistis**: _(Souffle de soulagement)_ Seigneur! Je savais que ça finirait mal.

Allons-y. Aujourd'hui, tu vas passer l'examen du Seed.

_**[Sorte de l'infirmerie]**_

**Quistis**: Hé Squall! Qu'est-ce que tu as?

**Squall**: Rien, rien…

**Quistis**: Rien, vraiment?

_(Quistis rit)_

Tu es amusant.

**Squall**: Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

**Quistis**: Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis juste contente, c'est tout. Je crois que je commence à comprendre mon petit élève…

**Squall**: Hé! Je suis plus complexe que tu ne le crois…

**Quistis**: Complexe? Complexé, oui! Vas-y, dis-moi tout à ton sujet.

**Squall**: Ce n'est pas tes…

**Quistis**: …oignons, oui, oui, je sais… _(rit)_

_**[Musique de la BGU]**_

_Arrivée en classe__…_

**Quistis**: Bonjour à tous. Voici le programme de la journée.

Je pense que ça ne sera une surprise pour personne…

Cet après-midi aura lieu l'épreuve sur le terrain pour l'examen du Seed.

Les élèves qui n'y participent pas, c'est-à-dire ceux qui ont raté l'examen écrit la semaine dernière, resterons à l'étude.

Les candidats à l'examen d'aujourd'hui ont quartier libre. Je vous conseille de vous échauffer avant l'épreuve.

Rendez-vous dans le hall à 16h00 précise, pour le briefing de mission.

Des questions? _(moment d'attente) _Oh! Seifer!

**Seifer**: Hmm?

**Quistis**: Il n'est pas question de blesser tes collègues cette fois. Compris?

_(Seifer tape sur son bureau)_

Les candidats à l'épreuve, on se voit tout à l'heure.

_(Tout le monde s'en va)_

Squall, j'ai à te parler.

**Quistis fan #1**: Sois poli avec la prof, vieux!

**Quistis fan #2**: Dis quel honneur d'être convoqué par Quistis Trèpe!

**Quistis fan #3**: Essaie de sourire un peu! On dirait une porte de prison…

**Quistis**: Tu n'es pas encore allé dans la mine de souffre, n'est-ce pas?

Tu dois t'y rendre pour trouver un élément nécessaire à l'examen.

Squall _(dans ses pensées)_: Je voulais y aller ce matin, mais Seifer…

**Quistis**: Tu as une excuse?

**Squall**: Pas vraiment…

**Quistis**: Alors, allons-y!

Si tu n'es pas sur de toi, je te conseille de réviser tes cours on-line. Je t'attends à l'entrée principale. Rejoins-moi lorsque tu seras prêt.

Les cours on-line sont accessibles via le réseau scolaire, à ta place.

**Quistis fan #1**: Pourquoi toi et pas moi? C'est injuste!

**Quistis fan #2**: S'il arrive quelque chose à la prof, nous les Trèpistes, on te fera ta fête!

**Quistis fan #3**: _(Déçu)_ T'es le chouchou de la prof? **_[Claque des doigts]_**

**_[Sors de la salle]_**

_**Marche vers l'ascenseur…**_

**Selphie**: Je suis en retaaaard ! Ouah ! _**[elle tombe]**_

**Squall**: Tu vas bien?

**Selphie**: Ça va aller. Tout va bien. Excuse-moi, je suis tellement en retard!

Oh! Tu sors de ce cours? Le cours est… fini?!

**Squall**: Oui.

**Selphie**: Oh, noooon… Cette école est bien plus grande que ma dernière fac! Oh la la… Je viens juste d'arriver d'une autre université. Tu me fais visiter?

**Squall**: Avec plaisir.

**Selphie**: Cool! On y va!

**Squall**: On va prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, je vais te montrer le planisphère de la Fac.

**_[Descende avec l'ascenseur]_**

**Squall**: Voici la carte de la BGU.

Bon, alors…

La BGU est très vaste. Alors vaut mieux savoir où l'on va… Ici, tu peux t'orienter facilement. Le dortoir est au nord. La plupart des étudiants habitent là-bas.

C'est plus simple pour aller en cours.

**Selphie**: T'as raison! Je suis au dortoir, moi aussi!

**Squall**: Tu peux te reposer et te changer là-bas. À gauche du bloc Nord, tu trouvera la cafétéria. Si tu aimes les bretzels, sois patiente. Il faut faire la queue!

**Selphie**: Pigé!

**Squall**: Le parking se trouve à droite du bloc Nord. C'est ici qu'on prends les véhicules de l'université pour les missions éloignées.

L'entrée principale est au sud.

_(Dans ses pensées)_ Au fait! Je dois retrouver la prof, Quistis, à l'entrée principale!

**Selphie**: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Squall**: Non rien… Le campus occupe presque tout le bloc Ouest. On y prépare quelque chose…

**Selphie**: Je suis au courant! C'est la fête annuelle des étudiants!

Ça va être génial. Je veux faire partie du comité. Pas toi?

**Squall**: Euh, bon, on continue… en dessous du bloc Ouest. Il y a l'infirmerie.

C'est normalement pour les vrais blessés, mais les élèves viennent y faire un tour régulièrement…

**Selphie**: Comment s'appelle le médecin?

**Squall**: Madame Kadowaki.

Passons au bloc Est maintenant. Voici la serre de combat. Elle est ouverte après le couvre-feu. C'est une salle d'entraînement, où l'on trouve de vrais monstres. Fais attention si tu y vas, tu risques ta vie là-bas…

**Selphie**: Seigneur! C'est terrifiant.

**Squall**: En bas du bloc Est, il y a la biblio.

Tu peux y trouver de nombreux documents, mais les PC des salles de classe sont plus efficaces.

Tu connais déjà la salle de classe au 1er étage, non?

**Selphie**: Oui, bien sûr.

**Squall**: Le bureau du proviseur est au 2nd. Faut une autorisation pour monter.

**Selphie**: Encore une question. Comment s'appelle le proviseur?

**Squall**: Cid, Cid Kramer.

Voilà, c'est simple, non? Tu as d'autres questions?

**Selphie**: Pigé!

Tu te présente aujourd'hui à l'examen d'entrée au Seed?

**Squall**: Oui.

**Selphie**: Alors on va certainement se revoir. J'ai terminé mon entraînement.

Je passe aussi l'examen du Seed aujourd'hui. Bonne chance à toi!

Merci!

**_[S'en vont]_**

_**Squall va à l'entrée de la fac…**_

**Quistis**: J'ai quelque points à t'expliquer avant qu'on y aille.

Les G-Forces sont des créatures magiques, qui nous aident et influencent notre personnalité.

La mine de souffre, où a lieu l'épreuve, est située à l'Est d'ici. Tu es prêt?

**Squall**: Allons-y.

_**[Musique de la mappemonde de FF8 - Blue Fields]**_

**Quistis**: Squall, ici nous sommes sur les plaines d'Arkland, la mine de souffre se trouve à l'Est de là où nous sommes. Tu vois cette grotte? Et bien c'est là- dedans qu'aura lieu l'épreuve.

**Squall**: Compris.

**Quistis**: C'est bon? On y va?

Oh!

Tu sais utiliser ta Gunblade?

**Squall**: Bien évidemment.

**Quistis**: Si tu le dis… Dans ce cas, c'est parti!

**_[Entrée de la grotte]_**

**Templier**: Sujet: Obtention d'une faible G-Force. Vous serez assisté d'un autre membre du Seed. Êtes-vous prêt?

**Squall**: Je suis prêt.

**Quistis**: Je vais l'assister.

Préceptrice n°14. Quistis Trèpe.

**Templier**: Combien de temps pensez-vous mettre? Soyez timoré.

**Quistis**: Environ 20 minutes.

**Templier**: Bonne chance à vous!

_**[FF8 - Find Your Way]**_

**Quistis**: Je t'aiderais pendant le combat, mais pour le reste, c'est toi qui décides.

**Squall**: Compris.

**Quistis**: Certains élèves échouent à cause de moi… Je les rends nerveux.

Ma compétence, mon autorité? Qui sait?

**Squall** _(dans ses pensées)_: Peut-être tes charmes…

**Quistis**: Je plaisante! Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer.

_**(marche)**_

Je dois reconnaître que Seifer et toi, vous dominez le reste de la classe.

Vous avez un potentiel incroyable…

Bon, on y est. Tu te sens d'attaque?

**Squall**: C'est bon, envoie la sauce.

**Quistis**: Aucun problème…

**_[Ifrit sort]_**

**Quistis**: Contre Ifrit, il faut utiliser de la glace.

J'invoque Shiva!

**Ifrit**: Ah Ils possèdent Shiva. Arrogants jeunes gens.

_**(ils les frappent)**_

**Squall**: Prends ça.

**Quistis**: Shiva, Transcendantale !

**Ifrit**: La force de Shiva est dévastatrice, j'abdique…

**_[FF8 - The winner]_**

**Quistis**: Bon, je vais te faire un résumé.

Parfait, tu as obtenu une G-Force.

Bon, rentrons à la BGU.

_**[Musique de la BGU] [FF8 - Balamb Garden]**_

**Quistis**: Bien joué, Squall.

Voyons… Qu'est-ce que je peux encore te dire?

Ah oui! Pense à éduquer tes G-Forces.

Maintenant mets ton uniforme et rends toi dans le hall.

_(Squall se change)_

**Squall**: Direction le hall.

**Quistis**: _(De loin)_ Squall! Par ici!

_(il vient)_

Je vais te dire qui sera ton partenaire pendant l'examen. Tu seras avec…

Zell Dincht. Un élève un peu… remuant.

**Squall**: Remuant? Je dirais surexcité! Je ne peux pas changer?

**Quistis**: Désolée, c'est impossible.

Zell, par ici!

**Zell**: _(s'entraîne)_ hop ! Hé hé!

Trop cool! Je suis avec toi!

**Squall**:…

**Zell**: T'aimes pas trop Seifer, à ce qu'il paraît… On m'a dit qu'il t'a un peu esquinté ce matin.

**Squall**: On ne se battait pas. On s'entraînait…

**Zell**: À mon avis, tu es le seul à penser ça.

Seifer a la grosse tête. Vaut mieux l'ignorer…

**Quistis**: Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

**Squall**: Ça ne te regarde pas!

**Quistis**: Excusez-moi, mais…

Ce Seifer, justement… C'est votre chef d'équipe.

**Zell**: QUOI!? Notre chef!?

**Quistis**: Ce sont les ordres.

Seifer! Tu es là?

**Squall** _(dans ses pensées)_: Avec Fujin et Raijin, on se croirait au conseil de discipline.

**Quistis**: Tu es le chef d'équipe. Bonne chance.

**Seifer**: Miss Quistis, je déteste qu'on me souhaite bonne chance.

Gardez ça pour les étudiants nuls qui en ont besoin…

Quistis: Je vois.

Bonne chance, Seifer.

**Seifer**: Ajouter Miss Quistis à la liste.

**Squall** _(dans ses pensées)_: La liste… Quelle liste?

**Quistis**: Très bien.

Vous êtes l'équipe B. Je suis votre formatrice.

Essayez de privilégier le travail d'équipe, d'accord? Bonne chance!

**Seifer**: Écoutez bien! Travailler en équipe, ça veut dire me foutre la paix!

Voici la règle d'or, équipe B. Rappelez-vous en, sinon…


	2. La 1ère mission: Dollet

_**Final Fantasy et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Squaresoft (maintenant Square-Enix) et ne sont en aucun cas à moi.**_

Ces textes sont les dialogues originaux de Final Fantasy VIII (Version Française) ainsi que des rajouts de ma part, permettant une meilleure appréciation de l'histoire.

So, please enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 2 - La 1ère mission: Dollet

**Proviseur Cid**: Tout le monde est là?

_**[FF8 - Seed]**_

Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui?

Ces épreuves concernent les 12 élèves des équipes A, B, C et D.

Vous allez rejoindre un vrai champ de bataille. Les armes et les combats seront donc réels.

C'est dans des situations comme celles-ci que chacun montre sa vraie valeur. Je compte sur vous pour faire honneur à la BGU!

Des questions? Le moindre doute?

9 membres du Seed vous accompagnent. En cas d'erreur, ils vous remplaceront.

Nous limitons ainsi les risques d'échec.

Le Seed est la fierté de l'université de Balamb!

Suivez leur exemple, obéissez aux ordres et vous réussirez.

Soyez dignes de l'honneur qui vous est fait aujourd'hui!

Bonne chance à tous.

**Zell**: Squall, tu ne veux pas me montrer ta gunblade?

**Squall**: Hum…

**Zell**: Allez quoi, sois cool!

**Squall**: Hum…

**Zell**: Juste 30 secondes…

**Squall**: Hum…

**Zell**: J'ai compris…

Ok, d'accord…

Franchement, t'es pas sympa!

**Squall**: Hum…

**Zell**: Hé, t'as perdu ta langue?

**Squall**: Non.

**Zell**: Hum…

_(Zell s'entraîne)_

**Seifer**: Arrête ça, tu m'énerves!

Tête de hérisson!

**Zell**: Attention!

**Seifer**: _(ricane)_ Hérisson!

**Quistis**: Arrêtez!

**Squall**: Instructrice…

C'était qui la fille à l'infirmerie ce matin?

**Quistis**: Une fille? Je n'ai vu personne, moi.

Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

**Squall**: Euh, pour rien…

**Seifer**: Quelle catastrophe! Je fais équipe avec un hérisson blond et un amoureux transi…

_(Zell s'énerve)_

**_[Bruit de mer]_**

**Squall**: Voici le vaisseau…

On peut plus revenir en arrière.

**Seifer**: Comment? T'as peur?!

**Agent BGU**: Vous êtes les derniers! Dépêchez-vous et montez!

**Seifer**: Ne me déçois pas!

**Quistis**: Allez, vite!

Squall, dépêche-toi!

_**[FF8 - Seed]**_

**Shu**: Bonjour, Quistis.

**Quistis**: Voici les membres de l'équipe B.

**Zell**: Salut!

**Squall**: Bonjour.

**Shu**: Combien de batailles pour toi, Seifer?

**Seifer**: J'adore les épreuves sur le terrain!

**Shu**: Je vais vous donner les détails de la mission.

Prenez place.

Nous avons été engagés par le royaume de Dollet. Il s'agit d'une mission de

défense.

Il y a maintenant 72 heures, l'armée de Galbadia envahi le royaume de Dollet.

Dollet a depuis battu en retraite. La capitale est aux mains de l'ennemi.

Les troupes Dolletiennes se sont réfugiées dans les montagnes…

Voilà pour la situation actuelle. Passons à votre objectif de mission.

Nous avons lancé une offensive contre l'armée Galbadienne.

Nous allons débarquer à Zuma Beach. Vous devrez reprendre la ville et éliminer

toute présence Galbadienne.

Prenez garde aux troupes ennemies qui reviennent des montagnes.

**Seifer**: On doit faire quoi exactement?

**Shu**: Nous devons libérer la ville et repousser l'armée Galbadienne.

**Zell**: Rien que ça!

**Seifer**: C'est tout?

Et si on éliminait les traînards du Seed, hein?

**Shu**: Hum…

Cela va sans dire, mais… L'ordre de repli devra être exécuté sur le champ.

Compris?

La bataille devrait commencer… Peu après notre débarquement sur la plage de

Dollet.

Bon, c'est tout. Pour les détails, voyez avec Quistis.

**Zell**: Ma première bataille. C'est flippant!

**Seifer**: Pisse pas dans ta culotte !

**Zell**: Quoi? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?!

**Seifer**: _(ricane)_ Zell le pisseux…

**Zell**: Tu vas voir!

**Quistis**: Assez d'enfantillage! On va arriver à Dollet.

**Zell**: C'est bon…

**Squall**: Ok.

**Seifer**: Ouais, ouais…

Squall va voir ce qui se passe dehors.

**Squall**: Ok.

**Seifer**: Bien. Faut obéir aux ordres. _(ricane)_

**_[FF8 - The landing]_**

_(Bruit de bateau)_

_(Coup de feu, explosion)_

**Quistis**: Vous devez vous emparer de la place du village, OK?

**Seifer**: Allez, on accélère!

**Zell**: C'est des soldats de Dollet.

**Seifer**: Non, de Galbadia.

_(Ils tuent les soldats)_

**Seifer**: C'est marrant, non?

**Soldat**: Ya !!!

**Soldat 2**: Quoi? Des Seed?!

_(ils les tuent)_

**Seifer**: La place du village est droit devant.

Hé, bande de lâches Galbadiens! Venez ici!

Allez, venez montrer vos faces de rats! Venez tâter du Seifer!

**Zell**: Quel bouffon…

**Soldat**: Ah!

_(il le tue)_

**Squall**: Il y en a peut-être d'autres.

**Seifer**: Bon, vous les troufions, vous allez inspecter les alentours.

**Soldat**: A l'attaque!

_(il le tue)_

**_[Musique de victoire]_**

**Squall**: Hum…

**Seifer**: Bon, bah, on n'a plus qu'à attendre que l'ennemi arrive…

« Attendre », je déteste ce mot…

_(Bruit bizarre)_

**Squall**: Hé, vous avez entendu?

**Seifer**: Génial! Ils arrivent!

_(un chien gémit)_

Fiche le camp!

Dégage!

Hé! Bande de débiles Galbadiens! Venez voir le gentil Seifer! Il a une surprise pour vous!

_(le chien aboie) (la cloche sonne 5 ou 6 fois)_

**Squall**: C'est vraiment calme.

**Zell**: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

Quelle mission idiote! On s'ennuie!

Quelle que chose ne va pas!

**Seifer**: Pourquoi devons nous attendre?

Mais on fait quoi, là? Il n'y a personne à part ce clébard!!!

_(le chien aboie à la mort)_

**Squall**: Attention! Les renforts!

**Zell**: Où ils vont comme ça?

Il y a quoi là-haut?

**Seifer**: L'endroit où l'on va de ce pas.

**Zell**: On ne doit pas désobéir à Quistis!

**Seifer**: Dis plutôt que tu as la frousse de te battre…

**Zell**: Squall!!!

**Squall**: Les ordres sont les ordres, Seifer.

**Seifer**: Toi aussi tu te dégonfles?

Pourtant, tu as envie de te battre, non ?

**Squall**: Tu as raison. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être essayer mes techniques sur toi. C'est sûrement mieux de commencer par un adversaire déloyal et pénible dans ton genre.

**Seifer**: Ouh la! On s'énerve à ce que je vois.

**Zell**: Bien envoyé, Squall! Tu as raison, te laisse pas faire par Seifer le kéké!

Moi, je suis d'avis de rester ici. Sinon, on va tous louper notre examen.

Je veux avoir mon diplôme, et pour ça, il faut obéir aux ordres…

**Seifer**: Eh bien, reste ici à te trouver des excuses…

**Zell**: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?!

**Squall**: Ignore-le, Zell.

Seifer, tu ferais mieux de t'activer, au lieu de parler.

**Seifer**: L'ennemi se dirige vers le centre émetteur. Peloton B, en avant!

**Squall**: Oui, chef.

**Zell**: À vos ordres, patron!

_(ils marchent)_

**Soldat de Dollet**: Pourquoi ils nous attaquent? C'est juste une vielle tour satellite!

**Soldat de Dollet 2**: Je… je venais ici quand j'étais petit… À l'époque le centre de communication était déjà fermé depuis longtemps.

**Soldat de Dollet 3**: Aaah! Qui êtes-vous?

**Squall**: Nous sommes vos alliés. Nous venons de l'académie militaire de la BGU.

**Seifer**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-haut?

**Soldat de Dollet 3**: Les troupes de Galbadia ont envahi la tour satellite. En plus, nos hommes ont dû combattre une armée de monstres ailés!

Faites attention à ne pas… _(bruit de monstre)_

Au secours! À moi!

**_(Combat, ils tuent le monstre ailé)_**

**Squall**: Des monstres ailés?

**Zell**: La routine, quoi…

**Seifer**: Tant mieux! Ça va un peu pimenter notre exercice!

**Zell**: « Pimenter » ? C'est lui qui a trop forcé sur la Harissa, oui!

_(il monte)_

_

* * *

_

_Bientôt le chapitre 3 : Attaque à La tour satellite de Dollet... ^^  
_


	3. L'attaque de la tour satellite

_**(la porte de la tour s**__**'**__**ouvre)**_

**Soldat Galbadien**: Le générateur marche parfaitement.

**S.G. 2**: L'accélérateur devrait fonctionner.

**Seifer**: Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent?!

**S.G. 3**: Déconnexion du câble confirmée. Le transfert de data est activé.

**S.G.**: Ok, parfait.

_**(la porte se referme)**_

**Squall**: Ils réactivent la tour?

**Seifer**: Aucune importance.

C'est ton premier combat, hein? Tu as peur?

**Squall**: Je ne sais pas…

Je ne me suis pas encore posé la question.

**Seifer**: Moi j'adore les combats. Il n'y a rien de mieux! Pour moi, chaque bataille te rapproche du but… Se battre c'est réaliser son rêve!

**Squall**: « Son rêve »? Quel rêve?

**Seifer**: Allez, tu as bien un rêve, non ?

**Squall**: Euh… J'ai pas trop envie de discuter de ça…

**Zell**: Hé, de quoi vous parlez?

**Seifer**: De quoi tu te mêles, minus?

**Zell**: Comment tu m'as appelé?

**Seifer**: Garde ton énergie pour le combat, petit.

**Zell**: Attends un peu…

**Selphie**: Enfin ! Vous voilà !

_(Selphie tombe)_

L'équipe B?

**Squall**: Oui.

**Selphie**: Hé, mais c'est toi qui m'a fais visiter l'école! Merci pour ton aide. Grâce à toi, je ne me perds plus!

Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom.

Je fais partie de l'équipe A. Je m'appelle Selphie.

C'est Seifer le chef de l'équipe, non? Il est où?

**Squall**: Là.

**Seifer**: Un jour, je te raconterai mes rêves intimes!

**Selphie**: Il tourne pas rond ce type!

_(Seifer rentre dans la tour) (Selphie saute)_

Hé, attends une seconde.

Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Allez! Vite!

**Zell**: Squall, tu ne vas quand même pas… C'est vraiment à pic, tu sais?

Tu veux vraiment sauter?!

**Squall**: Ce sont les ordres?

_(Squall saute)_

**Zell**: T'es cinglé?!

Baaannnzzzaaaïïïïïïï!

**Selphie**: Bon, on y va ?

**Zell**: Voilà la tour émettrice…

**Selphie**: Elle est énorme!

**Galbadien**: Au secours! Au fou!

**Seifer**: Bande de lâches! Revenez!

**Selphie**: Hé!

On doit trouver leur chef!

_(ils entrent)_

**Squall**: Il a pris l'ascenseur?

**Selphie**: Hé! Responsable de l'équipe B!

**Squall**: Nous ferions mieux de monter…

_(La plate forme monte)_

**Selphie**: Cette plate forme est vraiment géniale!

**Zell**: T'excite pas trop ! Tu vas tomber !

**Selphie**: Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi?

_**[En haut]**_

_(bruit de courant électrique)_

**Wedge**: Lieutenant Biggs?

On nous indique la présence d'une bête étrange dans les environs…

Lieutenant Biggs!

**Biggs**: Tais-toi! J'ai du travail! Tes histoires de phacochères ne m'intéressent pas…

Ah! Quel matériel antique. Je dois tout réactiver, et ce réseau est si… Aaaah!_(il râle)_

**Wedge**: Monsieur, je vais surveiller les alentours. Je ne vous dérangerai plus.

**Biggs**: Voyons, ce fil correspond à… et cet interrupteur…

_(Ils arrivent)_

Je dois brancher ça ici. Voilà, ça devrait marcher.

_**[FF8 - Starting up]**_

_(la tour est activé)_

**Squall**: Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!

**Biggs**: Et vous alors? D'où vous sortez?!!

Bons sang! Où sont passés tous les gardes?

WEDGE! Débarrasse-moi de ces gamins!

W… Wedge?

Euh… Dans ce cas, je…

Comme j'ai terminé. Je crois que je vais vous laisser…

Pardon… Je vous en prie… Laissez passer le chef…

**Seifer**: Hé! Reste la tête de rat!

**Biggs**: Hé! Vous êtes malade?!

**Seifer**: Où tu crois aller comme ça?

_**(Combat)**_

**Biggs**: Vous allez voir, bande de morveux!

**Wedge**: Capitaine? Les réparations sont terminées ? Qui sont ces jeunes ?

**Biggs**: WEDGE! Pas trop tôt!

Pas de salaire ce mois-ci!

**Wedge**: J'aurais dû rester chez moi.

Nous sommes fichus!

**Biggs**: Assez de pleurnicheries.

_(une tornade les emporte)_

**Biggs**: Bon Dieu!

**Wedge**: Aaahhhh!

_**(Respiration du monstre)**_

**Zell**: C'est quoi ce délire ?

**Selphie**: Regardez! Il a la G-Force, Ondine, en sa possession!

_(Zell vole la G-Force)_

**Zell**: Je l'ai !

**Squall**: Génial! Ifrit, je t'invoque ! Divine Comédie !

_**(Cri de Ifrit)**_

**Selphie**: Shiva ! Transcendantale !

_(bruit de glace)_

**Zell**: Golgotha ! Feu Purificateur !

_(bruit de foudre et explosion)_

**Selphie**: Squall ! Achève-le !

**Squall**: Renzokuken !

_(coup d__'__épée et mort de Sulfura)_

_**[FF8 - The Winner]**_

**Seifer**: Bon boulot, les enfants.

**Selphie**: Te voilà! Je vais enfin pouvoir te communiquer les ordres!

**Seifer**: Je t'écoute.

**Selphie**: Tous les membres du Seed doivent évacuer à 19h00 précise. Retour immédiat à la plage!

**Seifer**: On bat en retraite?! Mais on a tué presque personne!

**Selphie**: Dommage pour toi, mais ce sont les ordres.

**Squall**: OK, le bateau va partir. Dépêchons-nous!

**Seifer**: Tu as dit à quelle heure ?

**Selphie**: Euh, attends… c'était…

Tous les membres du Seed doivent évacuer à 19h00 précise. Retour immédiat à la plage!

**Seifer**: 7h00?! Mais c'est dans 30 minutes!!!

Une demi-heure pour retourner là-bas? Vite, fichons le camp!

**Selphie**: Hé! Attends-nous!

_(Seifer descends)_

**Zell**: Ce type est un nul ! Et en plus de ça, c'est un lâcheur!

**Squall**: On le savait déjà…

Allez, on rentre.

**Biggs**: Ces sales gosses vont le payer! _**(il active un robot)**_

Et voilà une vraie machine à tuer. _**(BRUIT DU ROBOT)**_

_**(Ils se battent contre le robot araignée et fuis)**_

**Zell**: C'est quoi ce truc ?!

**Selphie**: Cette machine se régénère à chaque fois.

**Squall**: Ne réfléchissez pas ! Courez !

_**(le robot reviens)**_

**Zell**: Je croyais qu'on avais détruit ce minable!

**Squall**: Laisse tomber, on a pas le temps! Cours !

**Élève**: Peloton C ! En retraite !

**[FF8 - Dead End]**

_(Squall saute)_

**Squall**: _(essouffler)_ ah… ah… ah…

_(Squall court vers le bateau et saute dedans)_


	4. De retour à Balamb

_(Quistis tire sur le robot)_

_(il reparte)_

_**Arrivée à Balamb**__**…**_

**Raijin & Fujin**: SEIFER!

**Raijin**: Alors, ça a été?

**Seifer**: Nul… Ils n'ont fait que me gêner. C'est vraiment dur d'être chef!

**Fujin**: Tout le monde est sain et sauf?

**Seifer**: …

_(ils partent)_

**Quistis**: Bien joué!

Où est Seifer?

**Squall**: À la voiture.

**Quistis**: Revenez à la BGU avant la nuit. Jusque là, vous avez quartier libre.

C'est bon, rompez!

**Zell**: Hé!

_**(Seifer part avec la voiture)**_

J'hallucine! Quel égoïste!

**Squall**: En avant pour la marche à pied.

**Passant**: Zell, tu vas bien ?

**Zell**: Ça va.

**Passant**: Pense à aller voir ta mère.

**Zell**: D'accord, venez on va chez moi.

_(Ils entrent)_

Maman, c'est moi!

**Maman Dincht**: Zell, quelle surprise! Ce sont tes amis?

**Zell**: Ici, c'est chez moi. Alors, soyez polis avec ma mère!

**Maman Dincht**: Zell, c'est ton jour de congé, aujourd'hui?

**Zell**: Nan, juste une sortie.

**Maman Dincht**: Passe me voir un peu plus souvent, chéri, tu veux bien?

**Zell**: Ok, à plus tard maman!

_**[FF8 - Balamb Garden]**_

_**Retour à la BGU**__**…**_

**Zell**: Houuwaaa! _(il s'étire)_

Enfin chez nous!

**Selphie**: Eh oui…

**Zell**: Bon, j'imagine qu'on attend le résultat des épreuves.

**Selphie**: À plus tard!

**Zell**: Pense à aller te changer!

_(moment de silence)_

**Shu**: Mission accomplie! Je crois qu'on a fait du bon boulot!

Les candidats sont tous rentrés sains et saufs, non?

Sauf que nous n'avions pas compris que l'Armée Galbadienne visait la vieille

tour-satellite.

**Cid**: Nous venons juste de recevoir un message du comté de Dollet.

L'Armée Galbadienne a accepté de se retirer, à condition que la tour satellite soit

réparée et réactivée.

**Shu**: Bon, en tout cas, Galbadia ne nous posera plus de problème.

On aurait pu se faire plus d'argent s'ils avaient continué à faire du grabuge.

**Shu** _à_ **Squall**: Hé! Tu t'en est bien tiré!

**Quistis**: Tout à fait. C'est mon meilleur élève.

Mais bon, il n'est pas très causant.

**Cid**: Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti là-bas, sur le champ de bataille?

**Squall**: J'aime bien le combat! Ça m'a plu.

**Cid**: C'est ça l'esprit combatif. Mais… Ne le laisse pas te dominer.

_**[FF8 - Unrest]**_

**Seifer**: Squall!

Tu as entendu pour la tour-satellite de Dollet?

On serait devenu des héros s'il n'y avait pas eu cet ordre de repli stratégique.

**Quistis**: Tu ne cherche que la bagarre.

**Seifer**: Ma très chère instructrice… Vous me blessez! Ce sont des mots cruels envers un jeune étudiant.

En tan qu'ex-prof virée, je vous déconseille de me critiquer…

**Shu**: Seifer, tu n'es pas encore tiré d'affaire! C'est sous ta propre responsabilité que tu

as quitté la zone de combat.

**Seifer**: N'est-ce pas le devoir du chef que de choisir la meilleure option?

**Shu**: Tu ne seras jamais un Seed. Et encore moins un chef…

**Cid**: Quistis, vous pouvez disposer.

**Quistis**: Bien monsieur.

**Cid**: Seifer.

Tu répondras de tes actes devant le conseil de discipline. Lors d'un combat, nous

devons tous respecter le code de conduite.

C'est dommage, tu avais un potentiel.

Je ne veux pas faire de vous des machines de guerre…

Je veux faire de vous des soldats qui pensent et agissent par eux-mêmes.

Je suis…

**Instructeur**: Proviseur, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire dans votre bureau?

**Cid**: Il y a tant de choses à faire…

_(Cid s__'__en va.)_

**Templier**: Le Seed n'est pas une organisation bénévole. On ne doit pas agir au-delà des termes d'un contrat. Cet incident servira de leçon au Royaume de Dollet.

Ça leur apprendra à être plus généreux quand ils engagent des Seeds.

_**[Haut-parleurs:**_** Les étudiants ayant participé à l****'****épreuve de terrain aujourd****'****hui doivent se rendre au 1****er**** étage. Je répète. Les étudiants ayant participé à l****'****épreuve de terrain aujourd****'****hui doivent rejoindre le 1****er**** étage.]**

_(Squall monte à l__'__étage)_

**Fujin**: _(râle)_ Aahhh!

**Raijin**: Tu sais ce que Fujin raconte? Que si Seifer ne devient pas un Seed, ce sera de ta faute… Elle me fait flipper parfois!

**Zell**: Ils vont annoncer les résultats! Je stresse pas mal, et toi?

**Templier**: Dincht… Zell Dincht.

**Zell**: Quoi?!!! GENIAL! À plus, les nuls!

**Templier**: Squall… Squall Leonhart, équipe B. Avancez s'il vous plaît.

C'est tout. Rompez.


	5. Nouveaux grades, nouveaux objectifs

_**[FF8 - Seed]**_

**Templier**: Ce sont les 4 étudiants ayant réussi l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui.

**Proviseur Cid**: Félicitations, jeunes gens.

Dorénavant, vous êtes des membres du Seed. Vous allez parcourir la terre entière.

Balamb est fière d'offrir au monde le Seed, l'élite des mercenaires.

Un Seed est un guerrier…

Toutefois, le combat n'est qu'une des multiples aptitudes d'un Seed.

Un jour, vous découvrirez…

**Templier**: Proviseur, l'heure de la réunion approche. Faites court, je vous prie.

Le Seed constitue un atout précieux pour l'université.

Sa réputation est intimement liée à chacun d'entre vous.

Que votre conscience vous guide.

C'est tout ce que vous vouliez dire, monsieur?

Voici les résultats de l'examen.

**Cid**: J'attends la fête avec impatience.

**Selphie**: Merci proviseur.

**Cid**: Tâche de faire de ton mieux.

**???**: Compris.

**Cid**: Essaie de maîtriser tes émotions.

**Zell**: Oui monsieur.

**Cid**: Bravo, un adepte de la gunblade.

**Templier**: C'est tout pour l'adoubement des Seeds. Rompez les rangs!

_(Ils descendent)_

**Selphie**: Seed! Seeeed! Seeeeeeeeeed!

**Zell**: Longue vie au Seed!

_(Silence)_

_(Seifer applaudit puis tout le monde)_

**Selphie**: Ah! Je t'ai trouvé!

Dis moi ce que t'en penses?

C'est mon uniforme de Seed!

Ça me va pas mal, hein?

Attention les yeux! Voici la reine de la nuit!

_**[FF8 - Dance with the Balamb fish]**_

**Serveuse**: Tenez.

**Squall**: Merci.

**Serveuse**: Bonne soirée.

**Zell**: Salut!

Ça va, Squall?

Alors, on fait partie du Seed maintenant! T'es heureux?

C'est vraiment top!

_(Squall boit)_

**Zell**: Hum, même déguisé en Seed, tu es toujours le même.

Un vrai gai luron, hein?

Allez, salut l'introverti!

**Selphie**: Hé, Zell! Tu veux faire partie du comité d'organisation de la fête?

**Zell**: Heu, désolé… Je… J'ai un rendez-vous important! Allez, à la prochaine.

**Selphie**: Je vois…

Mais c'est Squall!

Tu veux entrer au Comité d'Organisation? Tu serais utile.

S'il te plaît ?

**Squall**: J'ai l'impression que tu te dépenses beaucoup pour ça.

**Selphie**: Tu es d'accord!?

Je sais qu'on va être assez pris par le Seed, mais la fête c'est important!

Tchao!

_(Squall regarde une étoile filante, Linoa aussi)_

**Linoa**: Tu es vraiment le plus mignon ce soir.

Tu danses avec moi?

_(Squall ne réponds pas et bois)_

Laisse-moi deviner… Tu ne danses qu'avec tes amies.

J'ai compris. Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux…

Tu vas m'aimer… Tu vas m'aimer…

Ça y est, tu es ensorcelé?

_(Squall rit)_

**Squall**: Je… ne sais pas danser.

_**[FF8 - Waltz for the moon]**_

**Linoa**: Allez, tu seras très bien.

Je cherche un cavalier, je ne vais pas danser toute seule.

**Squall**: Mais je…

**Linoa**: Regarde, tu pose ta main là.

Puis un pas à gauche, un pas à droite et le tour est jouer.

**Squall**: Non, j'y arriverai pas…

**Linoa**: Mais si. Essaye.

**Squall**: Alors… un pas à gauche, un pas à droite.

**Linoa**: Voilà, c'est bien.

_(Il pousse 2 élèves sans faire exprès)_

**Élève**: Vous pourriez faire attention.

_(Linoa tire la langue.)_

**Linoa**: Essaye de suivre le rythme.

**Squall**: Suivre le rythme…

_**(Waltz for the moon + feu d**__**'**__**artifices à la fin)**_

**Linoa**: Bravo!

Oh! Merci, je te laisse.

**Squall**: Hum…

_(Squall s__'__éloigne du bal)_

**Quistis**: Tu es vraiment un bon élève. Même cette danse était parfaite.

**Squall**: _(regarde Quistis)_ Merci.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Quistis**: Tu refuses de me parler alors que tu danses avec une inconnue.

**Squall**: C'était un hasard…

Tu es ma formatrice et je suis ton étudiant. C'est un peu embarrassant quand on a rien à se dire.

_(Quistis rit)_

**Quistis**: Tu es plutôt asocial, tu sais? J'étais timide moi aussi…

Oh, j'allais oublier! Tu me fais vraiment perdre mes moyens, Squall!

J'étais venue te donner un ordre.

Nous devons nous rendre tous les 2 dans la « Zone Secrète ».

C'est l'endroit où les étudiants se retrouvent après le couvre-feu.

C'est dans la serre de combat.

**Squall**: Que veux-tu faire là-bas?

On va sanctionner les élèves pour violation du couvre-feu? Je ne veux pas m'en occuper. Je laisse ça au Conseil de Discipline.

_(Quistis éclate de rire)_

**Quistis**: écoute, va te changer et retrouve-moi devant la serre de combat, allez!

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Me changer et allez à la serre de combat? Pourquoi?

_**[FF8 - Fear]**_

_**(Arrivée à la serre**__**…**__**)**_

**Quistis**: Est-ce que tu as affronté le T-Rex dans la serre de combat?

**Squall**: Je ne sais plus…

**Quistis**: Il n'est pas difficiles à vaincre si tu utilises tes défenses et tes attaques

mentales.

Viens, on va rejoindre la zone secrète dans la serre de combat.

_(Il marche jusqu__'__à la zone)_

_**[FF8 - Tell me]**_

**Quistis**: Il y a longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici…

_(Long silence)_

**Quistis**: Quelle heure est-il?

_(Silence)_

**Squall**: Minuit passé.

**Quistis**: Eh bien…

_(Silence)_

**Quistis**: Moi, Quistis Trèpe, je ne suis désormais plus professeur!

Je fais partie du Seed maintenant! On va peut-être travailler ensemble._ (Silence)_

**Squall**: Peut-être bien.

**Quistis**: C'est tout ce que ça te fait?

**Squall**: S'il en a été décidé ainsi, on doit respecter cette décision.

_(Silence)_

**Quistis**: On m'a dit que je n'étais pas faite pour diriger.

_(Silence)_

**Quistis**: J'étais une Seed à 15 ans, j'ai eu mon diplôme d'instructeur à 17...

Cela fait seulement un an…

_(Silence)_

**Quistis**: Où est mon erreur?

J'ai fait de mon mieux…

Tu m'écoutes?

**Squall**: _(soupir)_ Tu as terminé?

Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire sur tes déceptions et tes angoisses?

**Quistis**: Mais je ne te demande rien. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes.

**Squall**: Mais je suis incapable de te réconforter…

**Quistis**: Ce n'est pas grave. Écouter c'est déjà beaucoup.

**Squall**: Parler, écouter, tout ça c'est inutile. On est seul au monde.

Je n'ai pas envie de porter d'autres fardeaux que le mien.

_(Squall s__'__en va)_

**Quistis**: Pas faites pour diriger… Peut-être ont-ils raison…

_**[FF8 - Fear]**_

_(Cri de monstre)_

**Ellone**: À l'aide!

**Quistis**: Squall, vite!

**Ellone**: Squall!

Squall! Quistis?

**Squall**: Viens là sale bestiole!

_**[FF8 - Force your way]**_

_(Cri de monstre)_

**Quistis**: Occupe toi d'abord de celui qui vole. Laisse les 3 autres.

_(Coup d__'__épée)_

**Squall**: Un de moins, maintenant les 3 autres…

_(Fouet et coup d__'__épée)_

_**(fin du combat)**_

_**[FF8 - Unrest]**_

**Ellone**: Ah…

**Seed Blanc**: C'est dangereux ici. Fichons le camp!

**Ellone**: OK.

_(Ils s__'__en vont)_

**Quistis**: Qui était-ce?

_(Silence)_

Tu sais, Squall. Avoir des amis, ce n'est pas honteux.

**Squall**: _(moins fort)_ Ça n'a rien de génial non plus.

_(Grillon)_

**Zell**: Enfin! Te voilà!

Mais où t'étais? Je t'ai cherché partout.

On fais partie du Seed maintenant. Et tu sais quoi? On a des chambres à nous!

Ta nouvelle chambre est juste en face de l'ancienne.

C'est-ce qu'on m'a dit de te dire. Je te cherche depuis 1 heure, vieux!

**Squall**: Je vais aller dormir.


	6. Voyage de l'esprit

_(On toque)_

**Selphie**: Squall, c'est notre 1ère mission! On doit se retrouver à Timber, devant le Roi des Cartes.

Vite, mets-toi en tenue!

_(Squall se lève)_

_**[FF8 - Seed]**_

**Templier**: Encore une minute…

_(Zell arrive en Aéro skate)_

**Zell**: Impressionnant, hein?

**Templier**: Les F-Board sont interdits dans la BGU. L'aurais-tu oublié?

**Zell**: Oh, désolé!

Mais c'est tellement cool. Et ça peut-être utile en mission!

**Templier**: Laisse-nous en juger.

Confisquez-le.

Vous êtes tous membres du Seed. Néanmoins, vous êtes aussi des étudiants de la BGU. En tant que membres de l'élite, vous devez montrer l'exemple et respecter les codes universitaires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

**Cid**: Pour votre première mission…

Vous devez vous rendre à Timber. Votre objectif est de porter secours à une

faction alliée.

Un résistant vous contactera à la gare de Timber.

**Templier**: L'homme vous dira la phrase suivante: « Les forêts de Timber ont changé.»

Vous devrez alors répondre: « Mais les Hiboux sont toujours là. » Ce sera votre mot de passe.

**Cid**: Contentez-vous de suivre les ordres.

**Zell**: Euh… Nous 3 seulement?

**Templier**: C'est exact. Nous avons accepté cette mission pour une somme très

modérée. En temps normal, nous aurions refusé, toutefois…

**Cid**: Bon, assez parlé!

Squall, tu es chef d'équipe. Ta droiture devrait être un atout dans cette mission.

Zell et Selphie, vous assisterez Squall. Donnez votre maximum pour mener à

bien les plans des résistants.

J'allais oublier ceci… C'est un objet maudit mais, utilisé par quelqu'un d'assez

fort, c'est une arme effroyable.

_(Reçu: Aladore)_

**Squall**: Aladore…

**Cid**: Bonne chance pour cette 1ère mission.

_**[FF8 - Breezy]**_

**Selphie**: Direction la gare de Balamb!

_(ils courent)_

**Chef de gare**: Le train pour Timber est là. N'oubliez pas d'acheter votre titre de transport.

3000 Gils, s'il vous plaît.

**Squall**: Tenez.

**Chef de gare**: Merci. Veuillez monter à bord. Le train pour Timber va partir.

_(le train siffle)_

**Selphie**: Ce train est vraiment classe!

**Zell**: Un Express transcontinental…

Pour accéder à Timber, il passe par un tunnel sous-marin…

Je trouve ça génial!

**Squall**: _(s__'__en fout)_ Incroyable.

**Zell**: ça ne t'intéresse pas, hein?

Squall, utilise les tickets pour accéder aux compartiments.

**Squall**: Vous voulez aller voir?

**[**_**Machine**_**: Vérification tickets. Accès autorisé.]**

**Selphie**: Je vais voir les autres wagons.

Ouah! Merci.

**Zell**: Allez Squall, on va visiter.

**Squall**: Après toi.

_(ils entrent)_

**Zell**: Trop cool! Alors, c'est le compartiment privé du Seed?

_(entre dans la salle)_ Impressionnant.

C'est top!

**Selphie**: J'adore voyager. _(chantonne)_ _**Le petiiiiit train**__**…**__** Qui m**__**'**__**emmène chaque mâââtin**__**…**__** Loin des chââââgrins**__**…**_

_(Squall entre dans la salle)_

_(silence)_

**Zell**: C'est trop cool, ici!

**Squall**: Content que tu sois heureux…

**Zell**: Il y a même des journaux ici.

Faire partie du Seed a ses avantages, hein?

Dis, Squall, tu connais Timber?

**Squall**: Non, pas vraiment…

**Zell**: Moi, je connais tout!

Avant, il y avait plein de forêts impénétrables à Timber.

Mais Galbadia a envahi ce territoire il y a 18 ans.

La guerre a été très brève, et maintenant le pays est occupé.

Les résistants sont nombreux, mais leurs groupes ne sont pas unifiés.

**Squall**: … et?

**Zell**: Et rien. C'est tout.

**Squall**: Hum…

Merci, M. Je-sais-tout.

**Zell**: Pas de problème.

_(Selphie rentre)_

**Selphie**: Je ne me sens… pas très bien.

**Squall**: Repose-toi si tu es fatiguée.

**Selphie**: J'ai vraiment sommeil…

**Squall**: Ça va?

**Zell**: Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? _(baîlle)_ Ça ne va pas!

Moi aussi, je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup. J'ai sommeil.

_(Selphie et Zell tombe de fatigue)_

_(un léger son aigu se fait entendre)_

**Squall**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

_(le son aigu augmente)_

**Squall**: Ma tête! Qu'est-ce que… _(il tombe de sommeil)_

_**[FF8 - Never Look Back]**_

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Hum?

**Kiros**: Laguna, tu es sûr que c'est la bonne direction?

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: C'est quoi ce délire?

**Selphie **_**(pensée)**_: Je pige pas.

**Selphie **_**(pensée)**_: Où suis-je?

**Zell **_**(pensée)**_: Hein?

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Quoi?

**Ward**: Et voilà, ça recommence!

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: ?

**Selphie **_**(pensée)**_: ?

**Zell **_**(pensée)**_: ?

**Les 3 **_**(pensée)**_: ???????

**Ward**: Hé! On est censé combattre l'armée de Timber, non?

**Kiros**: Oui, c'est vrai! Pourquoi on perd notre temps avec ces bestioles?

**Laguna**: Eh bien, c'est juste que… euh..

**Kiros**: Me dis pas qu'on est encore perdu!

**Laguna**: De toute façon, on rentre Deling City nous voici!

**Ward**: Laguna, attends!

_**[FF8 - Under her control]**_

**Ward**: Hé on peut pas rester au milieu de la route!

**Laguna**: T'inquiète pas…

Très bien, je vous paie un coup, les gars?

**Kiros**: En fait, nous on dit pas non à un petit alcool de prunes…

**Ward**: Ouais! Allons picoler, la guerre attendra!

**Laguna**: Kiros, Ward… Vous vous trompez. Je cherche uniquement à renforcer nos liens, via une cordiale collation…

**Serveuse**: Bienvenue! Votre table habituelle est prête.

**Laguna**: Merci.

_(silence)_

**Zell **_**(pensée)**_: Je rêve ou quoi?

**Selphie **_**(pensée)**_: Laguna est pas mal.

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!

**Laguna**: Repos, messieurs.

On va faire la fête ce soir, hein?

**Serveuse**: Qu'est-ce que ce sera, messieurs?

**Laguna**: Comme d'habitude!

**Kiros**: La même chose.

**Ward**: Et un peu plus pour moi!

Bon, Laguna… Cette Julia, elle arrive bientôt ou quoi?

_**[FF8 - Julia]**_

**Kiros**: Tu vas te jeter à l'eau ce soir?

**Ward**: Ouais, vas-y mon grand!

**Laguna**: Arrêtez un peu les gars! Vous voyez pas qu'elle travaille?

**Kiros**: Rappelle-toi ta promesse. Fais-lui signe, allez!

**Laguna**: Lâchez-moi un peu!

**Ward**: Allez va. On sait bien que tu le feras.

**Laguna **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Ah… Julia est virginale ce soir.

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Il délire ou quoi?

**Laguna **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Ouille! Aïe! J'ai une crampe! Ça fait mal!

**Laguna**: Désolé.

**Kiros**: Bien joué, Laguna!

**Ward**: Mission accomplie!

**Kiros**: Tiens, assieds-toi.

**Ward**: Je ne croyais pas que tu y arriverais!

**Kiros**: Sauf que tu n'as pas fait très bonne figure. C'était pas trop l'image du mâle dominant…

**Laguna**: Chacun son avis…

Quelle cata…

Merveilleuse Julia…

_(Kiros et Ward voit Julia qui arrive)_

**Kiros**: Ahhh…

**Ward**: Hein…

**Kiros**: Laguna, on décolle.

**Laguna**: Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend? Il y a pas le feu.

**Ward**: C'est pour nous ce soir. Reste un moment tranquille, d'accord?

_(ils partent)_

_**[FF8 - Roses and wines]**_

**Julia**: Puis-je?

**Laguna**: Ahhh…

**Julia**: Est-ce que je dérange?

**Laguna**: Mais… mais, pas du tout.

Euh, assieds-toi et, euh…

**Laguna **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: J'y crois pas, c'est ELLE! Qu'est-ce que je fais? Kiros? Ward? AU SECOURS! Je dis quoi? Bon sang, elle est belle!

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Ce type est irrécupérable.

_(Julia rit)_

**Julia**: Tout va bien maintenant?

**Laguna**: On dirait, oui…

**Julia**: Comment va ta jambe?

**Laguna**: Ma… jambe? Oh! Ça va, ça va. C'est quand je suis nerveux, ça m'arrive parfois, ahem.

**Julia**: Tu étais nerveux?

**Laguna**: Ben, un peu, oui…

**Julia**: Calme-toi… Près de moi, tu peux te détendre.

**Laguna**: Oui, je suis désolé.

**Julia**: Dis-moi… ça te dirait qu'on aille s'isoler? On pourrait discuter dans ma chambre.

**Laguna**: _(très nerveux)_ Dans… Dans ta chambre!?

**Julia**: C'est que… C'est pas très facile de discuter librement ici, tout le monde écoute.

J'ai envie de parler avec toi. Tu ne veux pas?

**Laguna**: Mais si, bien sûr!

**Julia**: Alors je passe devant, tu me suis? Demande ma chambre à la réception.

_(Julia part)_

**Laguna** _puis_ **Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Mon Dieu! Je rêve ou quoi?

C'est ça, c'est un rêve…

**Laguna** _puis_ **Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Non, c'est la réalité!

C'est trop bizarre pour être un rêve.

**Laguna** _puis_ **Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Julia? Elle veut me parler?

Il est vraiment trop mou!

**Laguna** _puis_ **Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Et rien que nous 2!

Allez, magne-toi!

**Laguna **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: J'ai toujours trop parlé de moi. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Mais pas ce soir! Ce soir, j'écouterai Julia.

**Laguna **_**(pensée)**_: C'est le moment d'utiliser mon

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: charme

**Laguna **_**(pensée)**_: masculin pour aider Julia.

_(il monte)_

**Réceptionniste**: Bienvenue! Une réservation?

**Laguna**: _(nerveux et bégaie)_ Que… Que… Quel…

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Il va vraiment le faire?

**Réceptionniste**: Ah, Mr Laguna Loire? Je vous attendais. Laissez-moi vous indiquer où se trouve la chambre de Mme Julia.

_(Laguna toque)_

**Julia**: Merci d'être venu.

**Laguna**: Oh… Ce n'est rien… Merci pour l'invitation…

**Julia**: Assieds-toi.

_(s__'__asseoit puis se lève, se rasseoit et se relève)_

_(Julia rit)_

**Julia**: Tu t'en vas déjà? Mais on n'a même pas discuté.

**Laguna**: Non, c'est pas ça… Mais je t'admire depuis toujours, alors ça me rend un peu nerveux.

**Julia**: C'est pour ça que tu viens si souvent m'écouter jouer.

**Laguna**: _(recule)_ Tu… Tu m'as vu? _(s__'__éloigne en courant et commence à tourner en rond)_

**Julia**: Tu avais toujours le sourire quand tu me regardais, je me trompe?

Tu as de beaux yeux, même s'ils ont l'air un peu affolés en ce moment.

Rassure-toi, je ne vais rien te faire. Juste te parler et t'écouter…

Tu veux boire un verre? Du vin, ça ira?

**Laguna**: Je rêve ou quoi…

_(Quelques heures plus tard__…__)_

**Laguna**: Bon, j'aime pas trop me battre. Mais voyager, voir plein d'endroits et d'autres gens, ça oui.

Et puis c'est sympa d'être toujours avec mes amis Kiros et Ward.

On devrait sortir avec eux, non? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Hum… De quoi je parlais, au fait?

Ah oui, je veux quitter l'armée pour devenir journaliste. Comme ça, je pourrais raconter ce que je verrais dans mes voyages.

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Il s'est un peu détendu…

**Laguna**: L'autre jour, un de mes articles a été publié au courrier des lecteurs. Plutôt sympa, tu ne trouve pas?

Ouais, c'était bien…

**Julia**: Je suis contente pour toi.

_(plus de musique)_

**Laguna**: Vraiment, et alors…

Bon sang, je monopolise la conversation!

**Julia**: Oui?

**Laguna**: Parle-moi de toi. Je sais pas moi… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rêver?

**Julia**: Je voudrais chanter. Pas seulement jouer du piano, mais chanter aussi.

**Laguna**: Oh, j'aimerais entendre ça.

**Julia**: Mais c'est impossible. Je n'ai aucune inspiration pour les paroles.

**Laguna**: C'est vrai, ça doit être dur.

**Julia**: Mais grâce à toi, je pense que je vais arriver à quelque chose.

**Laguna**: Grâce à moi?

_**[FF8 - Love Grows]**_

**Julia**: Oui…

Les histoires que tu m'as racontées…

Les moments où tu étais blessé… Ou quand tu avais des soucis. Ton sourire, ton visage, tes yeux…

_(Elle s__'__approche de Laguna)_

Tu m'as inspirée. Et je veux écrire une chanson sur tout ça.

**Laguna**: Incroyable! Je dois rêver…

**Julia**: Ce n'est pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas?

_(Quelqu__'__un toque)_

**Kiros**: Désolé, mais on a reçu des ordres! Rendez-vous au palais du président!

**Julia**: On se reverra?

**Laguna**: Bien sûr! Pour t'entendre chanter!

**[**_**Train**_**: Votre attention s****'****il vous plait. Prochain arrêt: Timber****…****]**

_(Squall se réveille)_

**Squall**: Quoi? Tout le monde s'est endormi?!

**Zell**: On a peut-être été victimes d'un gaz soporifique?

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Peut-être, oui. Faut être prudent.

**Selphie**: On m'a volé quelque chose? Quelqu'un est blessé?

**Squall**: Non, je ne pense pas.

**Selphie**: Tant mieux!

Pour moi, tout va bien!

_**[FF8 - Junction]**_

Ouah! J'ai fais un super rêve!

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Moi aussi j'ai rêvé. Mais c'était plutôt un cauchemar.

J'ai rêvé que j'étais un clown.

**[**_**Train**_**: Nous arrivons en gare de Timber. Veillez à ne rien oublier dans le train. Merci.]**

**Selphie**: Ce Laguna était vraiment drôle et sexy.

**Zell**: Hé! Y'avait aussi un Laguna dans mon rêve! C'était un soldat Galbadien, non?

**Squall**: Laguna, Kiros et Ward…

**Zell**: Comment?

Je vois…

**Squall**: Tu vois quoi?

**Selphie**: Ces trucs paranormaux me font flipper. Concentrons-nous sur notre mission!

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: Tu as sans doute raison…

**Squall**: Oublions ce rêve étrange. J'en parlerai au proviseur quand on rentrera à la BGU.

**Zell**: On devrait bientôt y être…

Notre première mission!

_(il sort)_

**Selphie**: Dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_(elle sort)_

**Squall**: Hum…


	7. En route pour Timber !

_**[FF8 - Timber Owls]**_

_(le train repart)_

**Watts** : Ah! Les forêts ont bien changé…

**Squall**: Mais les Hiboux sont encore là.

**Watts** : Bienvenue à Timber. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

_(ils marchent) (silence)_

Excusez-moi, c'est par là.

_(un train arrive, ils entrent à l__'__intérieur et le train repart)_

_**[FF8 - Timber Owls]**_

**Zone**: Vous faites partie du Seed?

**Squall**: Je suis Squall, le chef d'équipe. Voici Zell, et Selphie.

**Zone**: Content de vous voir. Je suis le chef des Hiboux de la Forêt.

**Squall**: OK, que doit-on faire maintenant?

**Zone**: Attends, je vais d'abord te présenter les autres résistants.

Il y a Watts, que tu connais déjà.

**Watts**: Salut.

**Zone**: Et notre Princesse…

**Watts**: Euh… C'est l'heure de sa sieste.

**Zone**: Depuis quand les résistants font la sieste? Ah, j'ai mal!

Excuse-moi, Squall, mais pourrais-tu aller chercher notre princesse?

Elle est dans la dernière pièce à l'étage…

D'autres combattants sont aussi là-haut. Demande-leur de l'aide, si tu es perdu, OK?

**Squall**: Réveiller une vieille princesse?! Tu parles d'une mission…

**Zone**: Quelque chose ne va pas?

**Squall **_**(pensée)**_: C'est un jeu vidéo, pas un conte de fée, Mr Hibou!

**Squall**: Ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire ça tous les jours.

**Zone**: Oh que j'ai mal!

_(Squall se rend dans la chambre de la princesse (Linoa, bien sûr))_

_(Le train s__'__arrête)_

_**[FF8 - My mind]**_

**Linoa**: _(se réveille)_ Ça alors… Tu es… Mais oui… le garçon du bal!

Alors ça veut dire que tu fais partie du… Seed?!

**Squall**: Oui, nous sommes 3 membres. Je m'appelle Squall.

**Linoa**: Génial!!! Le Seed est venu nous porter secours!

**Squall**: Ouah! Ça te fait de l'effet!

**Linoa**: Oh! Je suis tellement heureuse! Cela fait des mois que je demande de l'aide à la BGU! J'ai bien fait de m'adresser directement à Cid…

**Squall**: Oh, c'était donc ça… C'est pour lui parler que tu m'as lâchement abandonné…

**Linoa**: Non, non, non… Tu connais Seifer?

**Squall**: Malheureusement.

**Linoa**: Ah? Eh bien, c'est lui qui m'a présentée à Cid. Cid est vraiment adorable.

Au début, je ne pensais pas que le Seed aiderait un petit groupe de résistants.

Mais finalement, ton proviseur a été très sensible à notre cause…

_(rit)_ Avec vous, on va vraiment pouvoir avancer!

_(elle s__'__éloigne et Squall la suit)_

Oui?

**Squall**: Je vais aller retrouver les autres.

**Linoa**: Ok, allons-y!

Dis Squall. Euh… et lui il est là?

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: « lui »?

**Linoa**: Seifer.

**Squall**: Non. Il ne fait pas partie du Seed.

**Linoa**: _(déçu)_ Oh! _(elle s__'__en va puis revient)_ Ah oui, je m'appelle Linoa.

Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Squall.

Les Seeds sont d'excellent danseurs, n'est-ce pas?

**Squall**: Cela fait partie de notre formation. Approcher la cible à son insu, puis l'achever sur la piste de danse…

C'est une technique qui a fait ses preuves…

**Linoa**: Oh! C'était juste une manœuvre militaire, alors?

Je pensais que c'était plus sérieux… entre nous.

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Plus sérieux!!

**Linoa**: Je vais vous présenter.

Voici l'amour de ma vie. Elle s'appelle Angel.

Je dois te laisser, Angel. Ne fais pas de bêtise, hein?

_(Angel couine)_

**Linoa**: Ok, je te rejoins là-bas.

_**[FF8 - Timber Owls]**_

**Squall**: Voici, Zell.

Et Selphie.

**Linoa**: Bonjour à tous!

Par ici…

_**[FF8 - Seed]**_

**Zone**: Notre mission est ambitieuse.

Nous utilisons les grands moyens cette fois, hein? Le nom des Hiboux de la

forêt va entrer dans les livres d'Histoire.

Vive Timber libre!

Tout a commencé lorsque l'on a trouvé un document top-secret de Galbadia.

**Watts**: Ultra top-secret!

**Zone**: Un VIP de Galbadia va venir à Timber.

**Watts**: Quel Viaïepi?

**Zone**: Winzer Deling, le président de Galbadia, notre pire ennemi!

**Watts**: Ce Deling est un escroc! Même à Galbadia, tout le monde le déteste. C'est un dictateur!

**Linoa**: Le président Deling prendra le train des VIP à Galbadia.

**Zone**: Notre plan est de…

**Selphie**: Exploser le train avec un missile?

**Zone**: _(choqué)_ Pas tout à fait…

**Zell**: Alors, c'est quoi? Inutile de nous faire lambiner!

**Linoa**: On commence?

Commençons par la maquette.

Le wagon jaune, en haut à droite, est notre base. Nous sommes dedans en ce moment.

Le faux wagon est juste à côté. C'est la réplique de celui du président.

Leur train a trois wagons. La loco est suivie du 1er wagon-escorte.

Le rouge, c'est le wagon du président. Deling devrait être à l'intérieur.

Nous allons commencer par le 2nd wagon-escorte, en bout de train.

Notre objectif est de… capturer le président. Pour cela, nous allons intervertir le faux-wagon avec celui de Deling. Nous utiliserons les deux embranchements menant à Timber. Je vais maintenant vous exposer les 7 étapes de l'opération.

Pour atteindre le 2nd wagon-escorte, il faudra sauter de notre faux-wagon.

**Watts**: Le 2nd wagon-escorte est le seul équipé de capteurs…

**Linoa**: Il y a 2 sortes de capteurs à bord… J'en parlerai après.

On peut se déplacer sur le toit du wagon du président sans danger.

**Zone**: Deling ne supporte pas la présence des gardes et des détecteurs. Il n'y en a pas dans son wagon.

**Linoa**: Il faut décrocher le wagon avant le premier embranchement, sinon…

**Selphie**: BOOUUUM! C'est fini, pas vrai?

**Linoa**: Exactement. Il faut donc faire vite.

J'en dirai plus tout à l'heure.

Après le décrochage… Nous accrochons le faux wagon et la base à la place.

Notre train et le leur ne feront alors plus qu'un…

C'est le dernier décrochage. Même technique que le premier.

Si tout se passe bien, on s'enfuit avec le wagon du président.

Ensuite, on revient à notre base pour préparer notre entrevue avec Deling.

Nous avons 5 minutes pour accomplir cette opération.

Si nous échouons, notre train percutera le leur à l'embranchement, et ce sera fini. Ne l'oubliez pas!

**Zell**: 5 minutes…? Tu es sûre que ça suffit?

**Zone**: D'après la simulation, 3 minutes devraient suffire. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant!

**Selphie**: Bien sûr! Trop facile même!

**Squall**: Les yeux fermés…

**Linoa**: Bon voyons comment déjouer les détecteurs de la 2nde escorte. … Vas-y Watts.

**Watts**: Il existe 2 types de capteurs. L'un sonore, l'autre thermique.

Le moindre son active le détecteur sonore, alors faites attention!

Les gardes en bleu en sont équipés.

Le capteur thermique s'active si vous restez longtemps immobiles.

Les gardes en rouge en sont équipés.

Les gardes activent les capteurs en ouvrant les stores du train.

Ces détecteur ont une portée égale à la longueur d'une fenêtre.

**Zell**: C'est bien beau tout ça mais, comment on les évite?

**Watts**: En bougeant ou en s'arrêtant, en fonction du garde à la fenêtre.

**Linoa**: C'est tout pour les détecteurs.

Voyons ensuite comment décrocher les wagons d'escorte.

**Selphie**: Question: Comment enlever les wagons d'un train en marche?!

**Linoa**: Eh bien, on ne peut pas le faire directement.

**Zone**: En fait, il faut bloquer le système de contrôle des fixations. Si on parvient à désactiver ce circuit, les wagons se décrochent… Il faut entre plusieurs codes pour neutraliser le système.

**Watts**: Nous avons les codes. Linoa les connaît.

**Linoa**: Ma tâche consiste à te donner les codes, Squall. Tu devras descendre le long du train pour taper ces codes. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de toute ton attention.

Les codes sont composés de 4 chiffres entre 1 et 4. Exemple: 2341.

Mais le clavier n'est pas chiffrer, il se compose de quatre symboles:

Croix , Carré , Rond , Triangle .

Si je te dis 3124, tu dois appuyer sur Carré , Rond , Croix , Triangle, dans l'ordre.

Tu dois être rapide et exact. Tu n'as que 5 secondes par code.

Sinon, le code est automatiquement modifier et il faut recommencer.

Nous devons entrer tous les codes pour désactiver les fixations.

Après avoir décroché les wagons, nous attendrons que les autres activent l'embranchement. Attention, l'opération ne doit pas dépasser 5 minutes, alors soyez prêts à courir!

Bon, voilà.

**Selphie**: Cette maquette est jolie mais le wagon du président est plutôt… moche! Pourquoi?

**Watts**: C'est Linoa qui l'a fait! Le reste on l'a acheté aux puces.

**Zell**: Oh… Mon chien fait mieux… les yeux fermés.

**Squall**: _(tout doucement)_ ça c'est sûr…

**Linoa**: Bon, ça va! Vous comprenez pas: je l'ai fait exprès! Ce wagon représente ma haine pour Deling. Il est horrible, comme son âme.

**Zell**: C'est vrai que ça fait peur…

**Selphie**: C'est la chose la plus… horrible que j'ai jamais vue. Tu dois vraiment le haïr, ce pauvre Deling.

**Squall**: Je suis pétrifié.

**Linoa**: Bon, c'est fini, oui? Vous êtes pire que des gamins. On passe à autre chose, hein?

Composons les équipes.

**Watts**: Je m'occupe des renseignements.

**Zone**: Ouïe! Mon mal de ventre recommence!

**Linoa**: ça ne va pas tarder. Je vais aller voir.

Allez voir Watts, quand vous serez prêts. Ne traînez pas, hein?


	8. La lutte des Hiboux de la forêt

_**[FF8 - The mission]**_

**Linoa**: Squall, par ici!

Nous allons accéder au 2ème wagon-escorte. Tiens-toi prêt!

On peut gagner du temps, en coordonnant nos mouvements.

Nous avons maintenant… 5 minutes pour accomplir cette mission.

Ne perdons pas une seconde!

Voilà le wagon du président. Une fois de l'autre côté, on devra le détacher…

**SG**: Tout est en ordre, monsieur. Absolument rien à signaler.

**Président Deling**: Encore vous! C'est la 27ème fois que vous me dérangez pour rien!

Cela vous amuse de me faire perdre mon temps avec tous vos rapports inutiles?!

**SG**: Je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais c'est notre devoir de …

**Deling**: Votre devoir est de laisser les gens importants travailler! Sinon je vais m'énerver. Filez!

**SG**: Euh… Oui, à vos ordres, monsieur.

**SG**: _(à voix basse)_ Ce malade va me sucrer mon salaire! Et Céline ne voudra jamais m'épouser si je suis fauché…

**Linoa**: Voici le 1er wagon-escorte. Nous allons le détacher en premier.

Comme Watts, vous l'a dit, il y aura 2 gardes à bord.

Zell et Selphie, vous devrez surveiller ces sentinelles.

Prévenez-nous dès qu'il se déplacent, ok?

**Zell**: Pas de problème. Je me charge du soldat bleu.

**Selphie**: Et moi du rouge!

**Linoa**: Le garde rouge sera proche de nous. Squall, tu devras le surveiller aussi!

Ok, prêt à taper les codes?

Tu as tout compris, hein?

**Squall**: Oui, pas de problème.

**Linoa**: Nous devons entrer 3 codes pour désactiver le système de sécurité.

Sers-toi du câble.

Le digicode est juste en bas, tu ne peux pas le manquer.

Bon, on y va?

Il nous reste 4min! Bonne chance, Squall!

Premier code: 1424

_**[Code Accepté]**_

Deuxième code: 2224

_**[Code Accepté]**_

**Zell**: Le soldat bleu arrive!

**Linoa**: Troisième code: 2141

**Selphie**: Le rouge vient aussi!

**Linoa**: Fais vite!

_**[Code Accepté]**_

C'est bon, remonte!

**SG**: _(à voix basse)_ Je fais quoi moi? Il va m'arracher la tête… mais c'est mon boulot.

_(voix normale)_ Absolument rien à signaler. Tout est en… ordre, monsieur.

_(à voix basse)_ Bizarre, il ne pique pas sa crise. Peut-être que c'est son journal qui l'a calmé. Où il l'a eu , d'ailleurs?

**Lieutenant Galbadien**: Il y a un problème?

**Président**: Je suis de mauvaise humeur, alors laissez-moi en paix. Je ne veux pas être dérangé. Rompez!

**LG**: Oui, à vos ordres, monsieur.

Vous! Bougez-vous un peu! Allez à votre poste, vite!

**SG**: A… à vos ordres!

_(à voix basse)_ Mon dieu! Encore un mois de salaire qui disparaît! Pas de bague, même pas de fleurs! Je n'ai vraiment plus aucune chance…

**LG**: Qu'est-ce que…? C'est bien le même train??!!

_(à voix basse)_ L'intérieur à l'air plus miteux? Je dois me tromper!

**SG**: _(à voix basse)_ Et si je ne peux pas appâter Céline avec un peu d'argent, qui voudra de moi?

**Linoa**: Voici le 2ème wagon-escorte. Notre dernière étape…

Je crois qu'il y a aussi 2 gardes dans ce wagons…

Zell et Selphie sont devant. Ils s'occupent de nous détacher.

Cette fois, tu es seul…

Bon, finissons-en!

Nous devrons entrer 5 codes pour désactiver le système de sécurité.

Tu es prêt? Il nous reste 3 min. Accélère!

_**(comme tout à l**__**'**__**heure)**_

Squall, viens par ici!

**Zone**: Enfin! Ça fait si longtemps qu'on veut rencontrer Winzer.

**Watts**: C'est un sans faute. Quelle dextérité! C'est incroyable.

**Linoa**: Eh bien…

**Watts**: Laissez-moi m'occuper de la logistique!

**Zone**: Oh que j'ai mal!

**Linoa**: Vous trois, dîtes-moi quand vous êtes prêts. À ce moment là, j'entamerai les négociations avec le président.

_[Ils rentrent dans le wagon]_

**Linoa**: Président Deling! Si vous ne résistez pas, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal.

_**[FF8 - Starting Up]**_

**Deling**: Et si je résiste…? Que ferez-vous, ma petite ?

**Linoa**: Comment?

**Squall**: Ce n'est pas normal!

**Deling**: Vraiment, quelle tristesse! Je ne suis pas Deling! Je ne suis que sa… doublure!!

**Faux Président Deling**: Deling n'a pris aucun risque. Vous vous êtes fait manipuler…

Soit tous les résistants sont stupides, soit j'ai affaire aux plus minables d'entre eux…

**Linoa**: Mi… minables?!

**Faux Président**: Ah, j'ai mal partout à force de rester assis. J'ai besoin d'exercice, ma JolIE!

VoyoNs, ce que vOus aUriez faIt sI j'AvaIs rEsisTé, heIn, pEtiTe?

tU voUlaIs mE DonNer unE FesSée?!!

DeS mInabLEs! c'Est toUt cE qu'On mE dOnne à coMbaTtre? C'EsT vRrRaiMent InsUlTaNt!!!

_**[FF8 - Force your way]**_

**Faux Président**: vOUs AllEz lE reGreTter!!

_(Bruits de coups)_

_(Disparition du faux président et réapparition en monstre)_

**Squall**: Un monstre.

**Selphie**: Ce truc est horrible!

**Zell**: Brasier !

**Monstre**: Ah !!!

**Squall**: ça à l'air de pas lui plaire… Occupez-le pendant que j'invoque la G-Force.

**Zell**: Okay.

**Linoa**: Laquelle il veut appeler?

**Zell**: Ifrit, c'est une G-Force de feu.

**Selphie**: Ah oui, celle qu'on a récupéré dans la mine de souffre.

**Squall**: Ifrit ! Divine Comédie !

_(Grande explosion)_

**Squall**: Il est mort

_**[FF8 - The Winner]**_

_**[FF8 - Timber Owls]**_

**Zone**: J'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une doublure!

**Linoa**: Comment a-t-on pu tomber dans le panneau comme ça?!

**Watts**: J'ai des infos! Des infos super importantes! La vraie raison de ce voyage!

Deling vient enregistrer un message à la chaîne de télévision.

**Linoa**: Un message télévisé? Mais pourquoi à Timber?

**Selphie**: _(à __**Squall**__ et __**Zell**__)_ Vous pensez que ça a à voir avec le satellite?

**Zone**: C'est quoi ça?

**Squall**: A Dollet, il y a un vieux centre émetteur qui transmet des ondes hertziennes. Cette station était désaffectée, mais l'armée Galbadienne l'a remise en marche.

**Zone**: Je crois que j'ai compris.

La seule station-satellite transcontinentale est à Timber. Les autres émetteurs n'utilisent pas les ondes hertziennes…

**Linoa**: Je ne comprends pas.

**Zone**: Ils souhaitent diffuser leur programme sur l'ensemble du territoire. Et le seul moyen c'est par voie hertzienne.

**Linoa**: Mais j'ai compris! Je me demande juste ce que le président va dire!

Ils veulent donc diffuser leur émission sur l'ensemble du continent. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont à dire de si important…

**Selphie**: Je vous présente la nouvelle star mondiale, Selphie Tilmitt !

**Zone, Zell, Watts**: Pff!

**Zone**: ça fait au moins 17 ans que les ondes hertziennes sont interdites.

**Linoa**: Pas d'émission depuis 17 ans? Ce serait génial si la première diffusion était la déclaration d'indépendance de Timber!

**Zone**: Hé, c'est une idée ça!

Une excellente idée même…

**Linoa**: C'est envisageable?

**Zone & Watts**: _(font oui de la tête)_ Hmm hmm..

**Linoa**: Réfléchissons une minute.

**Selphie**: _(à __**Squall**__)_ On peut rentrer maintenant? Notre contrat est terminé?

**Squall**: J'en sais rien…

**Zell**: _(à __**Squall**__)_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils conspirent encore?

_(Squall se dirige vers Linoa)_

**Linoa**: Quel hasard! Il se trouve que l'on a une mission à réaliser.

**Squall**: Oh la la… Avant, est-ce qu'on pourrait voir le contrat que vous avez avec la BGU?

**Linoa**: Mais bien sûr.(Donne le contrat à Squall) Tiens.

**Zell**: ça dit quoi?

**Squall**: La BGU (le prestataire) s'engage intrinsèquement à ce que les HDLF (le client puissent, nonobstant la…

… Selon la clause B214 et conformément aux dispositions 12 et 766, l'exécutant du…

**Zell**: En français, ça veut dire quoi?

**Selphie**: Plutôt pompeux comme style…

**Linoa**: C'est pas simple à comprendre, hein?

Quand j'ai dit que je ne comprenais rien, on m'a donné ce formulaire-là.

_(donne l__'__autre formulaire)_

Cid Kramer est si gentil…

**Selphie**: Il dit quoi ce nouveau contrat?

**Squall**: Eh bien…

_**Voix de Cid: **_

Message pour les hiboux de la forêt:

L'aide des membres du Seed vous est garantie jusqu'à la libération totale de Timber.

Votre liberté est notre priorité. Bonne chance à tous!

Je vous rappelle que cet accord se limite à un nombre restreint d'agents, qui ne pourront être remplacés.

Cid Kramer, proviseur de la BGU.

**Zell**: Jusqu'à l'indépendance de Timber!?

**Selphie**: Mais c'est bien trop vague!

**Linoa**: Oh, vous toucherez votre salaire jusqu'à la fin. Pas d'inquiétude.

Formons les équipes.

**Watts**: Je m'occupe des renseignements.

**Zone**: Ouïe! Mon mal de ventre recommence!

**Linoa**: Ah la la…

Bon, les membres chargés de la chaîne de télé sont…

Squall… Selphie… et moi !

**Zell**: Je suis là, si vous avez besoin de moi.

**Watts**: La chaîne de télé n'est pas loin. Il suffit de prendre la ligne 102...

Mais la ligne 102 (et la 107 d'ailleurs) a été désaffectée l'année dernière.

Ce n'est pas catastrophique. Au village, quelqu'un pourra peut-être vous renseigner.

Vous êtes prêts?

**Squall**: C'est bon.

**Watts**: Bonne chance à vous! Comptez sur moi, pour surveiller les environs.

**Soldat Rouge Galbadien**: …un jeune soldat? Il posait des questions sur le président?

**Soldat Bleu Galbadien**: Il voulait des détails sur le séjour du président Deling. Pourquoi un troufion s'intéresse à ce genre de détails, hein? Il avait un léger accent…

**Soldat G**: Hé! Mais je sais qui c'est! Je l'ai vu avec 3 gamins à l'air louche… Des jeunes de Balamb! Je vais aller faire ma petite enquête sur ces hooligans…

**Soldat RG**: Mais on est en territoire occupé! Les gens ne vont pas t'aider.

On ne peut pas questionner les citoyens comme ça, tu sais?

**Soldat G**: Ah oui? Et eux ils peuvent kidnapper le président comme ça?! Ce n'est pas une bande de terroristes adolescents et une population hostile qui vont dicter les lois, non?

**Soldat RG**: Attends! Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis! Attends!

_**[FF8 - Martial Law]**_

_(Arrivée du train à quai)_

_(Ouverture de la porte)_

**Watts**: Oh, je me souviens maintenant! _(va vers la grande carte de Timber)_ hin hin, hin hin, c'est ça !

La chaîne de télé se trouve derrière l'immeuble du magazine Timber Maniacs… C'est par là. Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer.

**Zone**: Waaaattts!!! Magne-toi!! Les Galbadiens arrivent!

_(le train commence à partir sans Watts)_

**Watts**: La ville est pleine de soldats. Faites attention à vous… Les hôtels sont complets. Pour vous reposer, buvez des « Larmes de Hiboux ». C'est très revitalisant, il paraît. Il y a un vieux qui en vend ici. Mais en tant que Seeds, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, hein?

Hé?!

Ne m'abandonnez pas !

_(Ils partent vers le pont de Timber)_

**Linoa**: Hum, il n'y a plus de train. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui?

_(Un peu plus loin)_

**Soldat d****'****élite**: _(aux guérites de Timber)_ Fais bien attention, hein? Si des résistants arrivent jusqu'ici, tu seras exécuté!

**Garde**: _(à voix basse)_ Vermine!

**Linoa**: On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça! Il faut rejoindre la chaîne de TV!

_(Arrivée devant Timber Maniacs)_

**Squall**: Où est l'immeuble de Timber Maniacs?

**Homme**: L'immeuble de Timber Maniacs, il est juste devant vous. Quoi de neuf?

**Squall**: Où est la chaîne de TV?

**Homme**: C'est dans le coin… Pour une réponse plus précise, faut demander à la dame à côté.

_(Ils rentrent chez la dame en question)_

**Squall**: Bonjour madame. On souhaiterait aller à la chaîne de TV.

**Dame**: Comment? Vous allez à pied à la chaîne de TV?

**Squall**: Il n'y a plus de train.

**Dame**: Hum, je crois qu'il y a un raccourci si on passe par l'allée derrière le Pub. On a construit le Pub quand la télé a cessé d'émettre. On ne se sert plus du raccourci de l'allée depuis cette époque.

Du 1er étage, on peut voir l'allée derrière le bâtiment.

_(Ils montent à l__'__étage)_

**Gamin**: Hé, dites, vous voulez regarder à la fenêtre?

_(Squall regarde et rentre)_

**Gamin**: 10 gils, siouplaît…

**Dame**: _(énervé)_ C'est pas possible! Tu recommences?!

Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus demander de l'argent aux gens!

_(Elle lui donne une fessée)_

**Gamin**: Mais, euh! J'ai baissé le prix de 1000 à 10 gils, alors?

**Dame**: C'est pas une question de prix, mais de dignité!

_(elle part)_

**Gamin**: Bon, pour vous, c'est gratuit.

_(Ils partent de la maison vers le Pub)_

**Informatrice**: Hé, pssss ! Voulez-vous des infos?

**Linoa**: Dis nous tout…

**Informatrice**: Info No1: Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez au Pub Aurore.

Son slogan c'est « A l'Aurore on n'a pas d'horaires ». Intéressant, non?

**Selphie**: Bof, y a mieux comme info?

**Informatrice**: Info No2: Attention, il y a plein de lasers autour de la chaîne de télé.

**Squall**: Oui et quoi d'autre?

**Informatrice**: Info No3: Il y avait plein de forêts à Timber, mais les Galbadiens ont tout brûlé lorsqu'ils nous ont envahis…

**Squall**: C'est la 2ème qui nous intéresse, merci.

**Informatrice**: De rien, bonne chance!

_(Ils descendent au Pub)_

**Soldat**: Ouah, c'était trop facile! Pour un péquenaud du coin, il avait pas mal de trucs, hein?

**Soldat 2**: Hé, vas-y mollo! Ces débiles de Timber ont déjà assez de raisons pour nous détester…

**Soldat**: Hein?

**Soldat 2**: Que..? Attendez un peu!

_**[FF8 - Don**__**'**__**t be afraid]**_

**Soldat**: Alors, c'est vous les jeunes de Balamb!

**Linoa**: Waouh, des soldat Galbadiens intelligents, c'est tellement rare!

**Soldat**: Me cherche pas petite!

**Soldat 2**: Brasier !

**Squall**: Attention Linoa ! _(il part le sort avec son épée)_

Ahhh! _(il l__'__attaque et le bats)_

**Soldat 2**: Ah… _(il meurt)_

**Selphie**: Plus qu'un.

**Soldat**: _(vers __**Squall**__)_ Prends ça!

**Squall**: _(reçoit un coup)_ Ah!

**Linoa**: _(elle siffle)_ Angel, vas-y !

_(Le chien de Linoa effectue Angel Sheperd, une attaque qui tue tous les ennemis)_

_**[FF8 - The Winner]**_

**Linoa**: Une bonne chose de faites…

_**[FF8 - Martial Law]**_

_(Ils rentrent dans le Pub)_

**Ivrogne**: Quelle ville minable! Je suis venu de Dollet pour m'amuser, mais…

Il n'y a plus de train. Les hôtels sont complets, à cause des soldats!

En plus on m'a volé toutes mes cartes à jouer! Ras le bol!

**Poivrot**: Quel bande de tocards, ces Galbadiens! Ils se croient chez eux!

**Ivrogne**: Déjà la situation était difficile… Mais avec la tentative de kidnapping du président, c'est encore pire. Si les résistants sont pas capables de faire du bon boulot… Ils feraient mieux de s'abstenir! C'est nous qui en payons le prix.

**Linoa**: Tu exagères!

**Poivrot**: Tu ne comprends rien du tout! Galbadia se sert de la résistance pour imposer la terreur à Timber. Mais ils l'auraient fait avec ou sans tentative de kidnapping!

**Ivrogne**: Si tu le dis…

**Patron**: Vous voulez passer par la porte de derrière… Hum… Le seul problème, c'est que ce pochetron bloque le passage.

_(Squall va vers l__'__ivrogne)_

**Squall**: On doit y aller!

**Ivrogne**: Et maintenant,je suis agressé par un Playboy à fourrure. Patron, c'est ma tournée!

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Quel poivrot! Que faire?

**Squall**: C'est pas vos cartes ça?

**Ivrogne**: Mais bien sûr! Pourquoi c'est toi qui les a ?!

**Squall**: Euh… Je les ai trouvées dehors.

**Ivrogne**: C'est vrai? Bah, j'en ai plus besoin! Garde-les et prends celle-la aussi.

_(Reçue carte de Tomberry)_

**Ivrogne**: Oh, je peux pas me lever! Dites, patron, un coup de main?

_(le patron l__'__écarte du passage de la porte)_

_(Ils montent les escaliers et arrivent devant un écran géant)_

**Selphie**: Ouah, cette télé est immense!

**Linoa**: C'est terrifiant ce truc. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Squall**: C'est un brouillage audio. Il couvre toutes les fréquences. A cause de lui, aucune émission hertzienne n'est possible…

**Selphie**: Vive la technologie!

_(Watts arrive)_

**Watts**: Le président est dans le studio. Mais il y a trop de gardes. Toute attaque est impossible.

**Linoa**: Pas d'attaque en force, hein?

Nous devons trouver une autre technique.

Les gardes partiront sans doute avec Deling. Et ce sera à nous de jouer! Si on diffuse notre message après lui, ça aura peut-être moins d'impact, mais on aura eu ce qu'on voulait, non?

Nous n'avons aucune chance si on attaque de front, n'est-ce pas?

**Squall**: Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous.

_(Linoa est à bout et à la limite des larmes)_

**Squall**: Quelle que soit ta décision, nous t'aiderons.

Je t'ai donné ma parole.

**Selphie**: En tant que membre du Seed, je tiens à te dire que tu peux compter sur moi.

**Linoa**: Mais… Vous attendez tellement de moi!

Et si je me trompe? Si mon plan est mauvais?

Vous avez la belle vie, vous. Vous suivez simplement les ordres.

**Squall**: C'est plutôt toi qui a la belle vie! Tu te lances dans quelque chose sans savoir où tu vas ni comment y aller!

Je crois que tu préfère pas d'initiative plutôt que de mauvaise initiatives…

**Linoa**: Comment?! Tu m'accuses de tout faire rater?

**Squall**: Laisse tomber…

**Linoa**: Vas-y, dis le que tu veux nous lâcher, que… que tu veux m'abandonner!

**Squall**: Oublie ce que j'ai dit…

**Linoa**: Non, vas-y dis le! Je te l'ordonne, tu dois m'obéir… soldat.

**Squall**: Non. Votre cause est sérieuse. C'est vous qui ne l'êtes pas.

Vous vous agitez comme 3 idiots, pour échafauder des plans bancals. Et vous ne pouvez rien faire, si on ne vous tient pas la main.

Tu crois que ça nous amuse de travailler pour des amateurs?

**Selphie**: Tu es plutôt dur, Squall. C'est pas cool de dire ça.

**Squall**: Excuse-moi, Linoa. Je me suis énervé…

_(Linoa se ressaisit)_

**Linoa**: Non, tu as raison.

C'est moi qui me suis trompée. Quand le Seed est venu nous aider, j'ai cru que tout allait marcher…

Mais ce n'est pas si facile… Nous sommes des « amateurs » et vous des mercenaires…

Je propose que l'on annule l'opération et que l'on se sépare pour le moment…

Nous n'avons aucune chance si on attaque de front, n'est-ce pas?

Je voulais te demander…

Tu crois que nous jouons à la guerre? Pourtant, nous sommes sérieux…

C'est vraiment important, tu sais?

Tellement important que j'en ai mal…

_(Linoa s__'__en va en pleurant)_


	9. Assaut à la chaîne TV

_(Zell arrive)_

**Zell**: Ouah!

_(L__'__émission télé commence)_

**Zell**: L'émission démarre!

_(Plus de musique, silence)_

**Présentateur**: Hum… Test. 1,2,3. Test, test. Ça marche?

Incroyable!

Citoyens, citoyennes, m'entendez-vous?

Non, mais vous vous rendez compte? Ce n'est pas on-line! C'est du direct! C'est réel! Ça fait plus de 17 ans que je n'ai pas fait de direct!

Euh, excusez-moi! Je me suis laissé emporter…

_**[FF8 - Cactus Jack (Galbadian Anthem)]**_

**Présentateur**: Je souhaite vous annoncer le discours de Winzer Deling, président à vie de Galbadia.

Citoyens, voici Winzer Deling.

_(fin de l__'__hymne, silence)_

**Président Deling**: Salutations. Je suis Winzer Deling, dirigeant de Galbadia. Je souhaite faire une proposition au monde.

Nous, citoyens planétaires, avons le pouvoir de cesser toutes les guerres.

**Selphie**: Génial! Tu vois, c'est un message de paix! Je le savais!

**Deling**: Malheureusement, certains problèmes entre Galbadia et d'autres nations doivent être résolus.

_(Une porte se fait défoncé)_

**Deling**: Je compte bientôt m'entretenir avec d'autres leaders nationaux, pour mettre un terme à ce conflit. Mais aujourd'hui, je souhaite vous présenter mon ambassadrice dans cette quête d'une paix durable.

**Zell**: Quel blah blah! Tout ça pour une simple ambassadrice…

**Deling**: Mon ambassadrice est une magicienne.

**Squall**: Comment? Une sorcière?

_(La porte est défoncé)_

_**[FF8 - Only a plank between one and perdition]**_

**Selphie**: Ouh la la!

**Zell**: Seifer!

_(Seifer envoie le soldat contre la caméra)_

**Selphie**: Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Zell**: Mademoiselle Trèpe!?

**Quistis**: Reculez!

**Zell**: Squall, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?!

**Quistis**: Je vous dis de ne pas approcher! Vous allez aggraver la situation!

**Squall**: Rien. Notre mission se limite à aider le groupe des Hiboux.

Restons en dehors de ça.

**Quistis**: L'équipe de Timber, vous êtes là? Vous m'entendez?

Venez immédiatement ici! Les ordres ont changé! Nous avons besoin de vous!

_(en même temps)_

**Selphie**: Squall !!

**Zell**: Squall ?!

_(ils partent tous vers la station TV)_

_**[FF8 - Unrest]**_

**Quistis**: On va le maîtriser!

**Squall**: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang?

**Seifer**: C'est pourtant facile à comprendre! Que comptes-tu faire pour lui, hein?

**Squall**: Ce que je compte faire?

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: C'est vrai… Il connaît Linoa. C'est pour elle qu'il fait ça?

**Zell**: J'ai pigé!

Toi et Linoa, vous…

**Seifer**: _(le coupe)_ Ferme-la, pauvre crétin!

**Quistis**: Il a blessé plusieurs personnes, en s'échappant de la zone disciplinaire.

**Zell**: Tu… espèce de salaud!

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Zell… Je t'en prie…

**Squall**: Calme toi.

**Zell**: Miss Quistis, j'ai compris!

Vous allez ramener cet imbécile à la BGU, n'est-ce pas?

**Squall**: _(essayant de couper Zell mais trop tard)_ Tais-toi! NON!

**Deling**: Oh, je vois… des Balambiens! Alors vous êtes tous de la BGU.

**Zell**: _(à voix basse)_ Merde!

**Deling**: S'il m'arrive quelque chose, les forces Galbadiennes réduiront votre université en poussière…

Relâchez-moi, maintenant.

**Seifer**: Quel désastre!

Et qui en porte la responsabilité?

_(Zell se sent coupable)_

**Seifer**: Puisque vous êtes si malins, vous réglerez bien ce problème vous-même!

_(Seifer part avec Deling en otage, Quistis le suit)_

_(Les autres arrivent juste après)_

**Seifer**: Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!

_**[FF8 - Succession of witches]**_

**Edea**: Mon pauvre petit garçon…

**Seifer**: Ne vous approchez pas de moi!

_(on entend des battements de cœur lent)_

**Edea**: Pauvre créature désemparée. Souhaites-tu venir à moi… ou partir te cacher en courant?

**Seifer**: Restez où vous êtes!

_(Quistis arrive et Edea la paralyse avec un sort)_

**Edea**: L'enfant en toi veut connaître la suite, mais l'adulte que tu es, se méfie…

Tu ne peux choisir. Tu es paralysé.

Tu as besoin d'aide pourtant. Tu cherches une nouvelle vie.

**Seifer**: Taisez-vous!

**Edea**: Il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Je suis là pour t'aider, mon pauvre petit.

**Seifer**: Arrêtez de dire ça! Je ne suis pas un enfant!

**Edea**: Tu ne VEUX plus être un enfant.

**Seifer**: Je suis un homme!

_(Edea ricane, Seifer laisse partir Deling qui s__'__enfuit en courant)_

**Edea**: Quitte donc le paradis de l'enfance, et découvre l'enfer de l'âge adulte.

_(Seifer fais au revoir de la main, Edea paralyse Squall, Selphie et Zell)_

_(fin de la musique)_

_**[FF8 - Fear]**_

_(Linoa arrive en courant)_

**Linoa**: Dites, vous avez vu Seifer?

Vous savez où il est?

_(Quistis fais signe à Squall de ne rien dire)_

**Squall**: Aucune idée.

_(Linoa s__'__interroge)_

**Linoa**: Il ne lui arrivera rien, hein?

_(Ils partent)_

**Linoa**: Ils ont découvert notre base. Elle est complètement détruite.

**Selphie**: Et les autres?

**Linoa**: Ils sont sains et saufs. L'art de la fugue, ils connaissent bien…

_**[FF8 - Martial Law]**_

**Linoa**: Nous allons devoir éviter Timber pendant un certain temps…

Oh… s'il te plaît, emmène-moi loin d'ici.

_(Squall désespère)_

**Linoa**: Nous avons un accord, n'est-ce pas? Tu dois m'aider jusqu'au bout.

**Squall**: …Ok.

_(Linoa sautille de joie)_

_(Ils partent vers le PUB)_

**Dame**: Linoa! Il paraît que ça va mal dans ton groupe de résistants. Tu peux venir chez moi jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment.

**Linoa**: Si ça vous ennuie pas…

**Quistis**: Squall, suis nous.

**Linoa**: Par ici!

Et voilà!

**Dame**: Je vous le dirais si y'a du changement. Restez là, hein.

**Linoa**: Merci, cheftaine.

**Squall**: Cheftaine?

**Linoa**: Elle dirige les Renards de la Forêt. Tout le monde fait partie d'un groupe de résistants ici.

Mais nous sommes les seuls à être vraiment actifs.

_(Linoa tousse)_

On va attendre un moment.

_(Quelques heures plus tard)_

**Selphie**: Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Pourquoi Seifer est-il venu ici?

**Linoa**: Je pense qu'il voulait nous aider, nous les Hiboux de la Forêt. Je lui avais parlé de notre cause.

Alors… Ne le jugez pas trop mal.

_(Un soldat tape à la porte)_

**Galbadien**: Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans?!

**Jeune fille**: Du calme! Il y a une enfant ici. Pas la peine de l'effrayer!

_(chuchote à __**Squall**__ et les autres)_ Montez au 1er! Vite!

_(Zell et Quistis montent)_

**Linoa**: Ta mère va se débrouiller?

**Jeune fille**: Pas de problème…

Entre ses talents de cuisinière et de karatéka, maman n'en fera qu'une bouchée!

**Selphie**: Cuisinière karatéka?

_(Ils montent tous)_

**Selphie**: Je suis crevée…

**Zell**: Épuisé…

**Quistis**: Seifer était furieux lorsqu'il a appris que vous 3 seulement étiez envoyés à Timber…

« Comment? Il faut combattre l'armée Galbadienne… »

« Et on ne trouve rien de mieux que d'envoyer ces 3 novices?! »

« Bon sang, pas question! Moi aussi, je vais à Timber! »

Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait ça tellement au sérieux…

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Seifer prend tout au 1er degré, tu devrais le savoir maintenant.

**Linoa**: Je me demande comment il va…

**Quistis**: Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver à Seifer?

**Squall**: Peut-être est-il déjà mort…

**Linoa**: Ne sois pas si froid! J'ai pitié de lui, moi.

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Pitié de lui? Seifer serait furax d'entendre ça!

_(il soupir)_

**Linoa**: Ce n'est pas drôle! Tu es vraiment cruel parfois!

**Selphie**: Tu crois que Seifer est mort?

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Certainement.

**Squall**: Si une sorcière est l'alliée du président Galbadien et que Seifer est assez bête pour l'attaquer, je doute que la sorcière le laisse faire.

**Linoa**: C'est possible…

Mais j'espère qu'il a survécu…

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: L'espoir fait vivre.

Mieux vaut être réaliste. Rien ne marche jamais comme on le voudrait…

**Squall**: Linoa, se bercer d'illusions, c'est le meilleur moyen d'être déçu.

Enfin, crois ce que tu veux… Ce n'est pas mon problème.

**Linoa**: Tu es méchant!

Vraiment cruel!!

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: Hé! Je…

**Squall**: Euh, je… suis désolé.

_(la dame arrive)_

**Dame**: Les forces Galbadiennes se retirent. Seules les troupes d'occupation restent

C'est le moment de quitter la ville.

Attention au forces d'occupation. Ces soldats n'hésitent pas à tirer!

_(Tout le monde part du 1__er__)_

**Selphie**: Je veux rentre chez moi!

**Quistis**: On est tous épuisés…

**Dame**: Quel est votre plan?

**Quistis**: Chef, que faisons-nous maintenant?

**Squall **_**(silencieusement)**_: Il faut d'abord sortir d'ici.

**Quistis**: Si on quitte cette ville, où irons-nous?

_(Squall réfléchi)_

**Squall**: Tu as une idée?

**Quistis**: Code de la BGU: Article 8, alinéa 7.

**Squall **_**(dans ses pensées)**_: 8:7...

Dans l'hypothèse où un retour à la BGU serait impossible, se présenter à l'université la plus proche.

**Squall**: La Fac la plus proche?

**Quistis**: Excellent! Il s'agit donc de l'université de Galbadia.

**Linoa**: On peut prendre le train. La station East Academy est sans doute l'arrêt pour la Fac…

**Quistis**: Ensuite, on devra traverser la forêt à l'Est de la station pour rejoindre l'université. Je connais bien cet endroit.

**Squall**: Notre plan c'est de quitter Timber et de rejoindre la fac de Galbadia.

Les combattants seront… Zell, Selphie et moi.

En avant!

**Jeune fille**: Faites attention à vous.

**Dame**: Tenez, prenez ça.

_(__**Reçue**__: Potion, MT-Psy, Défijeur, Antidote, Remède)_

**Selphie**: Oh, une potion. Merci.

**Zell**: Un MT-Psy, un Défijeur, un antidote, un remède. Waouh, merci beaucoup.

**Squall**: On y va.

_(Ils partent de chez la dame et se dirigent vers la gare)_

**Zone **_**(déguisé et imitant un vieux)**_: Linoa, Squall! C'est moi!

**Claudia**: Zone!

**Zone**: Vous devez aller à East Academy? Y'a plus un seul billet disponible!

**Selphie**: Catastrophe!

**Squall**: On montera de force dans le train.

**Zone**: Non, il ne faut pas vous faire remarquer.

En plus, moi, j'ai réussi à vous obtenir des billets!

_(Zone se dirige vers Linoa)_

**Zone**: Les voilà.

3 pour les Seeds…

Et 1 pour moi.

_(regarde plusieurs fois Quistis avant de se diriger vers elle)_

**Zone**: Non, je te le donne.

**Quistis**: Je ne peux pas le prendre. C'est ton billet, Zone.

**Zone**: Ouille!

_(donne vite le billet et se met à l__'__écart)_

**Zone**: Aïe! Oh, mon dos! J'ai si mal!

Oh! Partez, vite! Le train va bientôt quitter la ville!

**Quistis**: Merci beaucoup!

**Linoa**: Zone… On se reverra! Nous nous retrouverons pour célébrer l'indépendance de Timber, hein?

**Zone**: Bien sûr! Je serais sans doute aux toilettes à ce moment-là, viens me chercher là-bas…

_(Arrivée à la gare)_

_**Annonce Gare**__: Train à Destination de Dollet, arrêt à East Academy. Embarquement immédiat, départ imminent._

**Squall**: Je vais vérifier! Descendre à East Academy, Traverser la forêt à l'Ouest de la gare. La Fac de Galbadia sera un peu plus loin. C'est ça?

**Quistis**: Exactement! Quelle mémoire, mon cher Squall.

_(Ils embarquent et partent)_


End file.
